Special Funnel
Special Funnel is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot It is wintertime and Peter Sam is still awaiting his new funnel, which, in his words, will be "something special". The other engines make fun of his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad and there is a washout near the tunnel, so Rusty brings workmen to fix the bridge. As days go by, the weather changes and becomes frosty and cold. A few days later, the bridge is mended and Peter Sam is chuffing down the line with a passenger train. As he puffs through a tunnel, his cracked funnel is knocked off by an icicle in the tunnel and he has to use a discarded drainpipe for a funnel. Peter Sam's funnel eventually arrives and he discovers it makes his work easier. The engines do not make fun of Peter Sam's funnel anymore. They wish they had one like it. Characters * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Rusty (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Skarloey Railway Tunnel * Sodor Castle * Glennock * Rheneas Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * In a rare still, Peter Sam still has his funnel on after leaving the tunnel. In the same picture, there is not any snow. * In the early UK narration, the music at the start is missing. * Stock footage from Granpuff is used. * The Norwegian title of this episode is "A Special Funnel". In Germany, it is called "The Replacement Chimney". In Japan, this episode is called "Chimney of Property". The Welsh title is, "Chimney special". The Dutch and Spanish title is "Special Chimney". The Danish title is "The Special Chimney". Goofs * In the close-up of Peter Sam's funnels, his face is a different size. This is because a larger model is used. * During the top shot of Peter Sam entering the tunnel, the steam goes off too late. * When Peter Sam pulls into the sheds, the "wheeshing" sound is heard just before the steam. * Peter Sam's funnel is completely knocked off, yet when he receives his new one, the base is still remaining. * Rheneas appears, but he's supposed to be at the works. * As Peter Sam passes Skarloey and Rheneas, a camera shadow is seen. * The narrator said that the drain pipe was wired to Peter Sam's boiler, but it was actually attached to his front by rope. * In the close up of Sir Handel, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare picture, Peter Sam is wearing Sir Handel's sad face. Also in that same picture, Skarloey's tank is slightly bent. * Rusty's driver was smiling when he brought the bad news. Gallery File:SpecialFunnelUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:SpecialFunnelUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SpecialFunnelSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Granpuff49.png|Stock footage File:SpecialFunnel1.png|Duncan, Sir Handel, Skarloey, and Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel2.png|Peter Sam is missing his funnel File:SpecialFunnel3.png File:SpecialFunnel4.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Rheneas File:SpecialFunnel5.png File:SpecialFunnel6.png|Peter Sam's old funnel File:SpecialFunnel7.png|Rusty File:SpecialFunnel8.png File:SpecialFunnel9.png File:SpecialFunnel10.png|Sir Handel File:SpecialFunnel11.png|Sir Handel and Skarloey File:SpecialFunnel12.png|Skarloey, Sir Handel, Duncan, and Rheneas File:SpecialFunnel13.png|Skarloey and Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel14.png File:SpecialFunnel15.png|Duke, Peter Sam, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Duncan, and Rheneas File:SpecialFunnel16.png|Peter Sam is presented with his new funnel File:SpecialFunnel17.jpg File:SpecialFunnel18.jpg File:SpecialFunnel19.jpg File:SpecialFunnel20.jpg|Deleted scene File:SpecialFunnel21.png File:SpecialFunnel22.png File:SpecialFunnel23.png File:SpecialFunnel24.jpg File:SpecialFunnel25.png File:SpecialFunnel26.png|Peter Sam File:SpecialFunnel27.png File:SpecialFunnel28.png File:SpecialFunnel29.png File:SpecialFunnel30.png File:SpecialFunnel31.png|Rusty's driver File:SpecialFunnel32.png|The damaged bridge File:SpecialFunnel33.png File:SpecialFunnel34.png File:SpecialFunnel35.png File:SpecialFunnel36.png File:SpecialFunnel37.png File:SpecialFunnel38.png File:SpecialFunnel39.png File:SpecialFunnel40.png|Peter Sam on the mended bridge File:SpecialFunnel41.png|Peter Sam's driver File:SpecialFunnel42.png File:SpecialFunnel43.png File:SpecialFunnel44.png|The guard File:SpecialFunnel45.png|The icicle File:SpecialFunnel46.png File:SpecialFunnel47.png File:SpecialFunnel48.png File:SpecialFunnel49.png|The drainpipe File:SpecialFunnel50.png|Peter Sam's fireman File:SpecialFunnel51.png File:SpecialFunnel52.png File:SpecialFunnel53.png File:SpecialFunnel54.png File:SpecialFunnel55.jpg File:SpecialFunnel56.jpg File:SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Deleted scene File:SpecialFunnel58.png File:SpecialFunnel59.png|The Fat Controller File:SpecialFunnel60.png|Peter Sam with his new funnel File:SpecialFunnel61.png|Sir Handel Episode File:Special Funnel - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Special Funnel - British Narration|UK narration File:Special Funnel - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes